


Musings over Dwarves

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	Musings over Dwarves

Title: Musings over Dwarves  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Haldir/Éomer, Legolas and Gimlí mentioned  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17 (R) definitely  
Word Count: 200 (double drabble)  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Character's belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Haldir wonders and Éomer explains.  
  
  
  


Haldir stood at the window looking down into the courtyard and snorted his disregard out of blown nostrils. 

"Whatsit?" Éomer said rolling over in bed facing the naked elf standing by the window. The back cheeks still tinted rosy for the rough riding the horse-lord had given them.

 

"Legolas and Gimlí." Haldir said as if this alone was explanation enough.

 

"Whatsabout Lego and Gim? Huh?" was asked whilst Éomer scratched himself between the legs. That elf standing against the light in the window. Enticing.

 

"What does Legolas finds in that dwarf?" Haldir wondered and leaned against the body and part that poked his back.

 

"Hmm," Éomer hummed as he nibbled Haldir's shoulder, kissed and bit. "They say dwarves are very good at drilling holes." Haldir gasped but pushed his backside out as a hot poker probed and then pushed and filled. 

 

Haldir's hands searched and found, one of his horse-master's hands to wrap around his own weeping cock and his other in the cleft and hole in the horse-lord's own backside. Pushing his fingers inside the pulsing pucker.

 

Haldir leaned his head backward on Éomer's shoulder bit his earlobe and whispered. "Are they as expertly drilling as Elves?" His fingers spread.


End file.
